Clincoln McLove! (Discontinued)
by MrRainbow149ki
Summary: Lincoln has discovered that he's gay and that he develops feelings for his best friend, Clyde. The desires of being in a relationship with Clyde drove him insane as he's been hiding it from everyone ever since. He was scared of being judged, rejected, and hated by everyone, especially the McBride boy. Will Lincoln take control of his fears? WARNING: Contains BoyxBoy and some fluff.
1. Lincoln's problem

_**A/N* Hey guys, welcome to my very first fanfiction story. I'm creating a Lincoln x Clyde story. I always adore those two male characters from the series since they were known to be the closest friends anyone has seen. This idea was brought to me by my dear friend, JuJuJaJa from my Wattpad site, so we do hope you guys will enjoy this story. I also had to do some edits on my story to make this more improving to you readers. I've realized that the chapters might be rushed and there were a few misspellings. I feel like I didn't capture the real meaning, and I was afraid of what my idea could lead me to if I made this seem to crappy. Being an author isn't always easy, but it's been my favorite hobby ever since I wanted to become an author back in 2015.**_

_**There hasn't been much of Lincoln x Clyde, or any other gay (BoyxBoy) Loud House fanfiction stories. Although there have been a few such as "Trapped" written by AcropolisGD, and "The Hangout" written by Jay Brown106. Please go check out their stories if you're interested, they are amazing. :)**_

_**This story takes place a year after the events of the series when Lincoln and his friends are in Middle School and when Lincoln and his sisters didn't know that Luna has a girlfriend after the events of the episode 23 of season 2; "L is for Love". Yep, this is also gonna be a Luna x Sam fanfiction I'll be featuring as well. Please follow, favorite, and comment your thoughts on my story if you like, and please enjoy the first chapter.**_

**_Warning: This story may contain profanity, violence, homophobic slurs, suicidal attempts, and sexual intercourse._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lincoln's problem.

...

_**(*Lincoln's P.O.V*)**_

_I felt his chocolate brown fingers ran through my snowy white hair and raised my head by the chin, kissing him chastely. "You're a naughty boy, Linky." The boy wearing glasses around my age chuckled as he bit my lower lip and kissed me loudly._

_I chuckled and shook my head, licking his jaw, "You're high, aren't you?" I asked him jokingly._

_He shook his head, "Nope, I'm horny as fuck, though."_

_I smirked as I straddled on his lap and nibbled on his earlobe, "I can help you with that." _

_I grinded back and forth, feeling his cock getting hard and moaned in his ear._

_He grabbed my head and brought his lips to my own. When he pushed at my lips with his tongue, I opened and let him run it along his own tongue. He played with my tongue with his own until he broke the kiss just to kiss and lick his way down his neck and drop to his knees in front of me._

_I rubbed his thighs up and down and he looked up, "Do it, Linky, you know you want to." I heard him say and a quiet whimper escaped his mouth._

_I've always wanted to be told what to do, it was a newfound fetish of mine. _

_I pulled his yellow and blue striped shirt off and caressed his slender, chocolate-toned torso. He leaned forward and bit my jaw, chuckling at the gasp the I let out. I licked and nipped down his body and kissed below the his navel as I unbuckled and undid his jeans. I reached inside of his boxers to find his hardened member and slowly stroked up and down, making him moan and bucks his hips. I leaned down and kissed the sticky head, making him groaned deep in his throat._

_"Suck it, Linky," He whispered. I moved down his shaft as far as I could go. I moaned around him and took him as deep as it would go, sucking and licking; teasing the head with my tongue as I drew myself back up. I then increased the speed and intensity of the sucking and bobbing. He gripped his head as the first blast hit the roof of my mouth and it pooled on his tongue._

_When he felt me swallow he cursed and several more blasts followed, "Oh, fuck..." He grunted as he tried to catch his breath, his hand resting on my head as I licked him clean._

_I then stood up and grabbed the boy's hand, placing it on his hardened member. He rubbed me up and down and teased the tip, making me go weak in the knees. I straddled the boy's lap as he jacked me off. I wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and kissed him deeply, making him taste himself on his tongue. He sped up his hand motions and I gasped and moaned, bucking my hips in sync with the hand motions. I bit his jaw and nibbled my way to his ear, licking just beneath it._

_"Let me fuck you, Clyde." I said in between moans. __Clyde McBride, my best friend I've known since we were 5, nodded as he panted._

_"Oh, fuck~" I panted, now thrusting my cock in his ass._

_We were both so loud; I'm surprised no one knocked on the door complaining about the noise, and they were pushing me to the edge. He was panting and clawing at my back as I kept thrusting my erect member into him._

_"LINCOLN!" Clyde climaxed, his bare ass clenching my 5-inch young boy cock as tightly as I trusted in and out of him repeatedly. My huge saggy balls flapping up and down while I was working on him. I was moaning his name in pleasure before I was reaching to my climax and my rod finally erupted my load of fluids. I fell on my bed with Clyde lying on top of me._

_We were both sweaty and sticky with our creamy substance. After minutes, he looked at me, "Lincoln, I lo-"_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

* * *

My alarm clock was blaring loud as a siren, causing me to return from my slumber and back into reality. _Ugh, stupid alarm! _I thought as I turned towards it and slammed the 'off' button.

It was now Friday morning around the first week of March. I was too awake to enjoy the comfortness of my bed, so I sat up but then noticed that my boxers were all sticky, leaving a noticeable stain on my bed blankets.

_Damn it,_ I thought in irritation. This wasn't the first time it happened. I've been having this strange wet dream for the past few months now, and I really don't know what to do.

I always wondered what it'll be like when Clyde and I are doing... you know... it.

Before you asked why, let me explain to you. Ever since we turned 12, I've been looking at Clyde differently than I used to last year. I was panicking during the first time that I realize that I'm gay for Clyde. And of course, there was no denying it.

In this cruel world we live today, there are people who are accepting to others' sexuality, and there are other people who don't. There are also other people who are very open about themselves, that they'll let the world know. But there are also other people who aren't so open about things. And it looks like I'm that person.

I had to keep myself a secret. I know that most people here in this town aren't so very accepting towards people who are different. I've been hearing religious people saying that homosexuality is a sin against God. But if God despise gay people... then why did he bring them into this world? I know my family aren't religious, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't fear their reaction when I tell them what I've been feeling.

There's no telling what they will think of me when they find out. There's no telling what _anybody_ will think of me when they find out.

I groaned as I continued to get up out of bed. I'm not much of a morning person anyway. I put the wet sheets away in the basket and replace them with a pair of new ones. The same goes for my cum-stained boxers with a new fresh pair.

I lazily went back to bed, not caring that it's morning. I feel like shit since I only had three hours of sleep. I just wanted to have five minutes of rest... Maybe ten.

But then there was a knock in the door, followed by my Mom's voice. "Lincoln, wake up. It's time for school."

"Be right there, mom..." I moaned.

"Well, you better hurry up then." My mom told me.

So then I started doing the same routine just like everyday. Wait in a long line for a shower, got myself dressed in my usual orange polo shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes, and then went to join my family for breakfast. My dad gets to cook us all a meal we've requested today.

"Here you are, son. One freshly-made cinnamon roll." Dad smiled as he placed my dish in front of me.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled back at him before I begin eating. While I was almost finishing my cinnamon roll while drowning out the sounds of my sisters talking, my mind went back to my feelings for Clyde.

_Clyde, Clyde, Clyde._

He was all I can think about ever since I found out I had feelings for him. I can barely focus on other stuff that I usually like to do or listen to my surroundings. Even though Clyde has two dads I still doubt that he'll like me. He has been dating girls before, I knew it. he's obviously still head over heals for Lori, even though she has a boyfriend and that he's pretty much younger than he is. What is it that he sees in my eldest sister when the person he should be seeing is me? The one who sticks by his side? The one who came to him for an advice?

I wish I could get rid of those nasty thoughts of him so I can be normal again... but the more I fight them, the more stronger they get. _Why would he wanna waste his time with a white haired loser like me? This could ultimately ruin our friendship!_ I thought to myself. _Besides, he deserves someone better._

I was so focused on my thoughts, I didn't realize my Mom was calling for me until I felt her tapping my shoulder before I looked at her. "Lincoln, your sisters are heading for the van. You need to catch up to them, school is about to begin." She said.

"Oh right, sorry!" I said quickly before I got up from the chair. "Love you, Mom!" was my reply to her before I exited the house in a hurry and made it to the family van before Lori starts up the engine. I can tell that the others were about to drive off without me.

Such a great way to help their brother out, huh? Same old, same old.

"About time you made it here, Stinkcoln. We were about to drive off without you." Lynn said as she was sitting besides me.

I didn't reply to her as I looked out the window while Lori was backing up Vanzilla and drove on the road. I started watching the trees and houses fly by.

* * *

"Hey, twerp! " She yelled, finally snapping me out of trance I was in for good 12 minutes as she and my sisters were looking at me.

"Wha- what happened." I muttered drowsily as if I'd just woke up.

"You're daydreaming, bro. We're at your school right now ready to drop you off." Luna told me. I looked out the window and she was right, we made it to middle school.

"Well are you getting off the van or what?" Lori asked impatiently.

"Yeah hurry up Stinkcoln, I can't be late for my soccer practice for today." Lynn added, getting impatient as Lori.

"Alright, alright. Geez..." I rolled my eyes before I hopped out of the van. "Bye guys!" I waved to them before they went off to be dropped off at their schools.

"You know Lincoln, I've been thinking." Lynn began, wanting to make a conversation as we were approaching the school entrance.

"About what?" I asked her.

"I've been noticing you've been, well, non-manly lately." She said. This got me confused.

"What do you mean non-manly, Lynn?"

"Well, you haven't been going outside lately since you've been in your room almost everyday reading comics, and when Mom noticed this she wanted me to tell you that I need to take you outside some days to get you some more exercise."

_Oh great, here we go again... _I thought to myself, remembering what happened the last time Mom forced me to go outside. "Is she really that serious?"

"Hey, she didn't sound like she was kidding, and it looks like you got no other choice." She said. "Plus, getting physical is one of the things to help you man up, Lincoln. That's the reason why you've been a target of the bullying because you kept acting like a wimp, not to mention a bit nerdy."

"Gee thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm only trying to help you so you won't get hurt Lincoln. Plus, if you were a homosexual things would've gotten worse."

Now that made me stop, I can feel a chill going down my spine when she said those words. I began to open my mouth to say something, but then closed it. My heart was beating with fear as I was feeling speechless.

_"Plus, if you were a homosexual things would've gotten worse."_

She then continues talking. "I mean, take Clyde for example. He was bullied when he first came here because the school found out he had two dads. Not to mention you've been hanging out with him like a lot. I get that you guys are best friends, but don't you think you need a break from him sometimes?"

"I-I... don't know. I just don't know, Lynn." I sighed.

"Just think about it, Lincoln. You'll be thanking me once you let me help you get manly, maybe help you become a chick-magnet or something." Lynn said, smirking at the end of her sentence.

I chuckled nervously. "Haha... yep." _Why must she say that? Just why?!_

"Anyway, gotta go. I'll catch up with ya later." She waves at me and I waved back at her, both of us going our separate ways once we entered the school building.

I was greeted by my friends, especially Clyde, who looked more excited to see me than the rest.

"Hey Lincoln, how's it going dude?" Clyde spoke to me, his voice was pure and silk like honey.

"U-uhm... fine," I said, snapping myself out of my thoughts once again. We then strolled through the 6th grade hallways, on our way to class. Sometimes I wonder what it'll be like when Clyde and I are holding hands while walking in the hallways as a couple. All my friends are in a relationship, except for me and Clyde, but he seems to be interested in girls so it's a 100% fat chance for me to have him.

Well I can't be selfish, so I have to let him go if he sees a girl he wants to be with.

I sighed as we entered our first period classroom and I begin to take a seat at my usual desk. Man, I gotta say, middle school is way more worse than elementary school. It was mainly because of homework, boring subjects, teachers, bullies, oh I can go on and on.

But it's a good thing that today is Friday, that way I'll have time for myself for the weekend.

As soon as the school bell rang, Mrs. Johnson, who's now the teacher in middle school, walked in. "Good morning, class!" She greeted us in enthusiasm.

We all greeted her back, in monotone of course. "Good morning, Mrs. Johnson." Not that it's the first time she heard it.

"Now, class, get out your Algebra books and turn to page 24." Mrs. Johnson declared as she turned to the chalk board. "Yesterday, we were discussing about solving equations and-"

She didn't notice and that Clyde and I were talking in the back row while she was still teaching us moments later. We were talking about my sisters fighting for pity reasons, outdated pizza on the lunch menus, a new upcoming video game, etc. I always enjoy talking to Clyde. He's too adorable for me to ignore.

I was once again lost in my own trance as I could only stare and admire his cute details. How can anyone not like such an amazing angel like him?

_If only he knew how much I like him..._ I thought to myself. _Will he like me back?_

_**No he won't! **_My second mind interjected.

_**Do you honestly believe that he'll love some queer ass loser like you?**_

_I... I don't know._

**_Of course you don't. You might as well face it anyway, you don't deserve to be with him._**

"Lincoln?... Lincoln?!" Clyde waved his hand in front of my face with a concerned expression.

"Wh-what?" I said, snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay? I was asking you a question but you seem lost for a moment." He asked me.

"N-nothing..." I stuttered. "What are you asking me, Clyde?"

"I was asking what was going on between you and Paige." He answered.

"We just... broke up. That's all." I shrugged.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. Not too long ago, which was about a few months ago, Paige decided that it's best that we should just end our relationship. I don't know why she was thinking like that. I haven't done anything wrong... but she seemed distant with me and we haven't done anything together like before. She didn't tell me why, she just said told me that we should break up and that's it.

It really did brought me into dismay... Not that I enjoy being in a relationship with her, I just felt like she would fix me from my sick obsession with Clyde. But... it didn't work. I'll admit, I agree that it's best that we should stay as friends.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, Clyde. She just told me that we should put an end to our relationship, and that we should move on." I said to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lincoln." Clyde said, feeling bad for me. I felt really touched by his concern for me. "Did you ask any other girl out?"

To be honest, I didn't ask any girl out. In fact, I didn't want to ask _any _girl out. Not even Christina, who's still avoiding me after the 'embarrassing video' incident. I only wanted to ask Clyde out, but the very thought of him already being taken by some other girl just breaks my heart. He's been with some girls in the past, and I knew he will hate me if he finds out the truth about me.

"N-no..." I shook my head. Even though this'll hurt me, I have to ask him, "How about you? D-did you ask any girl out?"

"Well I-" But before Clyde could answer, Mrs. Johnson interrupted us once she caught us goofing off.

"Lincoln, Clyde?!" She called out to us. She doesn't look happy. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

"N-no, Mrs. Johnson." We said to her, shaking our heads.

"Well you two need to pay attention or else I'll have no choice but to send you to the principal's office. Is that understood?" She scolded us.

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson." We both said.

"We'll talk later." Clyde whispered to me. I nodded before we turned our attention back to the difficult math lesson. Man, 13 minutes of being here and I wanna go home already.

* * *

About hours later of torture and school work, the day was finally over. I was planning on spending time at the arcade with Clyde, but he said he had to cancel since he had to be at the doctor's appointment. The rest of my friends are also too busy for me since they're out on their dates.

I sighed as I walk all the way home. "Sometimes being single stinks..." I said to myself. I can't even keep a girlfriend, such as Paige. How am I supposed to hide my real emotions? It was starting to rain, but I don't care that I was getting soaked.

At last I finally made it to my two-story home, only to be greeted by the usual chaos of this house. Lori was busy talking on her phone, Leni was painting her nails, Luna was practicing on her guitar, Luan was playing with Mr. Coconuts, Lynn was throwing a soccer ball across the room, Lucy was reading her poem book, Lola and Lana were fighting over the TV remote, Lisa was doing her weird poop study, and Lily was only crying. They didn't give me a 'hello' or even notice me when I come through the door.

But I don't care about that anyway. The only thing that's on my mind is my wish that will never be granted. At all.

I headed upstairs as my worries filled my head. If my family knew they would kick me out and at school I will get bullied. Warm tears started running down my face.

_Why can't I be normal like everyone else? _I thought to myself. _There's no way Clyde would ever want to date me._

I got up and grab my pocket knife from the top of my dresser and went to the bathroom without being seen by my sisters and locked the door. I sat on the floor against the door and rolled up my sleeves.

With one quick swipe diagonally across my forearm, the blood started coming out. I made another cut across my wrist, this time deeper. Cutting became my addiction. I learned that the only way to stop the pain inside my heart was to feel something painful outside. But sometimes you needed deeper wounds to wake from this dream called life.

"Ow!" I gasped before I covered my mouth, not wanting anyone to hear me. Okay, maybe I made the cut a little too deeper.

I went over to the sink and rinsed my arm with cold water and then placed a dry towel over over the cuts so they would dry up. The blood slowly soaked through the towel. I had started panicking a little bit now and I grabbed a bigger towel and held it over the cuts. If my sisters sees this, heaven knows that it's gonna be 'Heavy Meddle' all over again.

The cuts had stopped bleeding and I rinsed and cleaned off the towels and my knife to try and get the blood off so my sisters wouldn't know. It took awhile, but they eventually got cleaned.

"How long am I supposed to keep up with this secret?" I questioned myself, knowing that it'll be difficult to answer, even to myself.

* * *

_**A/N* Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm trying my best not to make it seem crappy. Forgive me for adding the cutting part on the end of the chapter. I hope to see you guys on the next chapter. Goodnight, and take care now.**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


	2. Avoiding Clyde

**_A/N* Hello dear readers, I hope you all are doing fine on this lovely day. My apologies on being late for this story, people, but an idea has come to me by my friend; JuJuJaJa, who's also the author on Wattpad as well as me. What would I do without him? Meanwhile I have all my ideas jumbled up and I'm trying not to make this story suckish, but it's fine if you guys don't like it. We all have opinions, so what are you gonna do?_**

**_Anyway, to those who read chapter 1, I wanted to say thank you all for the support. I'm glad that you guys decided to read and enjoy it. So now, let's begin with chapter 2 shall we? I hope it turns out good for you guys! _**

**_Warning: This chapter may contain homophobic slurs._**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Avoiding Clyde.

...

**_(*Lincoln's P.O.V*)_**

For the past two weeks, I haven't been hanging out with Clyde. If you want to know, well... I was avoiding him. He would still call me on the walkie-talkie, but I would ignore it. He would even send me text messages, but I would ignore them as well. Not to mention he would try to talk to me in school, and guess what? I also ignore him. Still, he wouldn't stop trying to get to me, and it's kinda getting annoying.

I know that it was stupid of me, but I just thought that the best way to hide my feelings was to avoid Clyde at all costs until further notice.

I had just finished excising outside in the backyard with Lynn just 13 minutes ago. It was against my will, but she had kept her promise to Mom so that I wouldn't be 'wasting my time' reading comics. I know Lynn was only trying to help, but I just hate it when she had to be hard on me when I was failing her exercise instructions. I really do need to work out some more.

By now I was in the dining room having dinner with my family as my sisters and parents were having a conversation. I was being silent the whole time while Lily was playing with her plate of pasta. I was able to cover up the cuts that I've been giving myself with wrappings, and I've been wearing a long-sleeve shirt so that my family wouldn't notice them.

When you live in a family as big as mine, you gotta be sure you cover up the evidence that could lead to meddling, the last thing you ever wanted.

"So Luna, how was your day?" My dad asked.

"It was great, pop-star. Me and Sam are planning on going out tomorrow." Luna answered him.

"Oh, where is he gonna take you?" Lola asked her, teasingly.

"He...? Oh, well uh... yeah h-he's... gonna take me to the park." Luna said shakily with a nervous look on her face. Is she alright, she look like she's hiding something.

"And what are you guys gonna do?" Lola asked her again, not wanting to leave her alone.

Before Luna could open her mouth, Lori said to Lola; "That's enough, Lola. It's none of your business."

"Aw, I just wanna know." Lola whined, but Lori gave her a warning look while Luna seemed relieved. I could've sworn she's hiding something, but I'll find out about it later.

I was looking down at my plate twirling my fork on the spaghetti, lost in my own little world. It's a good thing that my siblings still have crushes... except for me. If only I wasn't so different, that way things between me and Paige would've stayed the same, and no, she didn't knew about my... you know what? I don't know what to do now.

I know that no female in the world will ever change me, but the thought of everyone knowing what I really am may lead to bullying or worse, being disowned by my family. Take Lynn for example. She told me that being gay would make me less of a man... and that made me figure out that she wouldn't love me the same when she finds out what I am. It's not just her, it's also Lola and Lori as well.

I remember two months ago when me and a few of my sisters; Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lola, and Lana were watching the tragic news on the CNN channel about a 13 year old boy who's gay. He got beaten up real badly in the woods by his fellow classmates. He was rushed to the but sadly he later died an hour later.

I remember how Lola and Lana both scoffed at the news with disgusted looks on their faces, saying that the boy was disgusting for thinking he could love another boy. Lynn responded to them, saying that she agreed with them and that he deserved to get tortured for being an 'abomination'. Even Lori agreed with them, saying that she's literally glad that none of us are part of the LGBT.

* * *

_"I mean seriously, this is literally worse than seeing people of the age gap between 10 years getting married. It's just not normal." Lori grimaced while looking at the news on TV._

_Lynn harrumphed, scrunching up her nose in distaste. "You got that right, Lori. Man, can you believe this world legalized same sex marriages?"_

_"Ugh, I can't even." Lola rolled her eyes, applying her pink painted nails. "And if I remember correctly, marriages are supposed to be for men and women, right?_

_"Exactly?" Lori snorted. "They literally think they have the right to do it when they don't. How stupid the government can be? Don't they know that it is a sin? Two people of the same sex for each other isn't really love."_

_The words were barely able to escape their lips when immediate fear filled me from head to toe. Despite that I didn't want to say anything to them, I decided that I should try._

_"Why are you guys saying that about them? You know that Clyde has two dads, you guys had met them a few times before, right?" I asked them. _

_"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean that we're friends with them. We're just silent about it because we had to be nice to them like Mom and Dad are. Plus, I wouldn't say the same if they're part of our family, which I'm glad they're NOT!" Lola stated with bitterness in her tone._

_"Tell me about it. It's just weird." Lana agreed._

_"But... but they're the same human beings with feelings and ambitions just like us, but with different beliefs." I replied._

_"But they are literally going against God's will, am I not correct?" Lori scowled. _

_I tried not to let it get to me as I fire back at her. __"It isn't part of God's will for you guys to be judging people without knowing them based on their actions, is it?"_

_Lynn stormed towards my direction as I can feel my body trembling with unease. At first I thought that she was gonna punch me, but instead she gave me a lecture._

_"You just don't get it, do you little bro?" She scoffed, jabbing her finger against my chest. "These people are in the wrong, and we have every right to say what we want! Who are you to stand up for those homos? Are you one of them too?"_

_My eyes went wide when I was taken aback by what just came out of her mouth. I quickly shake my head. "No I'm not. I'm not gay Lynn, why would you ask me that?" _

_"Well I just wanna make sure... unless you're lying." She brings her face up closer to mine as I stepped back, shaking my head 'no' once again._

_"I'm serious Lynn, I-I'm not gay."_

_"Well I just hope one day that the government would wake up and finally realize what's right and wrong. Right, Luna?" Lori turned to Luna, who was sitting right next to her._

_"Uh, yeah. I hope so too." She said, an uncomfortable look was written on her face. She then got up from the couch. "I'm gonna go upstairs and practice a bit." She said before she heads upstairs. I couldn't tell what's she's feeling by her body language, but I just decided to shrug it off._

_"I think I'll head upstairs to my room to... read my comics." I said before I followed Luna. I lowered my head as the air that had been clogging up my throat became unstuck and a soft sob broke pass my lips, ashamed of myself for thinking that my sisters would love for who I really am. Guess I should cancel my plans on coming out to them._

_What will they think? What will my parents think? What will my friends think?_

**_... What will Clyde think?_**

_I went to my room without any words and closed the door, feeling hopeless and empty inside. Why did my sisters say that about them? All people are equal, right? Or was it just a lie all along? I don't know anymore..._

_Later that night, once I'm certain my entire family has gone to bed and is in a deep sleep, I sneak outside and sit on the back porch to collect my thoughts. This is the only place I can cry where no one will hear me and wonder why I'm upset since this house has thin walls. This can't be true. People say that love is meant for a man and a woman, not for a woman and a woman or a man and a man._

_"I can't be gay! I'll have to be alone forever. I'll be lonely forever, and forever is a long time to be lonely and never to be in love! I won't ever get to be a father like I want to be when I grow up! I'll never be able to get married!" I sobbed uncontrollably, my eyes burning with my unwanted elements of my future._

_I haven't been able to stop myself from wondering ever since that experience if that's how it will be once my family finds out. I will no longer be the same person they love anymore. I'll be a bad stain that you can't get rid of. I'll be looked at as a sin rather than a person for something that I didn't have control of. I'm gonna be sad for my whole life! I'll never get to know what it's like to be happy!_

_"I can't be gay..."_

* * *

... You see what I'm saying? That's another reason why I don't want to come out my my family. I NEVER wanted to come out. And when I mean NEVER, I mean _NEVER!_

I don't understand why people have to be so hateful towards the LGBT community. It's 2019, but unfortunately people can still do hateful actions towards gay people... and I don't want to be the next target.

I know damn well that Chandler will make my life even more miserable since he's the biggest jerk in my school. Hell he even thinks that he's like 'the king of this world'.

The only person who I really want to be with is my best male friend, but I seriously doubt that my dreams of going out with the McBride boy are ever going to come true. Even though it hurts me to admit this, I may not be good enough for him. I can't just steal him away from some girl who he wants to be with, that wouldn't be fair.

"Lincoln... Lincoln?!" My mom called me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Y-yeah..." I answered her.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You seem troubled." She asked me with a concern expression. The rest of my family turned to look at me.

"Um y-yeah..." I quickly answered. I have to act natural or else my sisters will get suspicious.

"Well, how was your day?" Mom inquired.

"It was fine... same as always..." I said awkwardly, smiling stupidly. _D__amn it, Lincoln._ I cursed in my mind. "Urm, may I be excused."

"But you barely touched your food, son. Is everything okay?" My dad said.

"Yeah, but it's just that dinner doesn't agree with me." I replied.

Before I was about to hop off the chair, Lynn had asked me something that isn't much of a help. "You gonna go hang out with your _boyfriend_ Clyde?" She said jokingly.

I quickly turned around to glare at her, my cheeks were now feeling hot when she referred Clyde as my 'boyfriend'.

"No Lynn... he's not my boyfriend, and I'm NOT gay. You know that!" I said, my voice was raising with irritation. I feel like I wanted to slap the shit out of her even though she's stronger than me. The whole table were taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Lincoln, she's literally just joking with you." Lori told me.

Yeah chill out, dude. Have some humor once in a while." Lynn added defensively.

I sighed, deciding that I shouldn't stay here for a while now. "I-I'm sorry guys. I'm just gonna go head up to my room."

"Are you sure you're alright, bro?" Luna asked, concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Please just leave me alone." I said before I quickly ran upstairs

I was then excused from the dinner table before I quickly rushed upstairs and to my bedroom. I sighed to myself before I plod myself face first on the bed.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up..." I mumbled against the sheets to no one in particular. If there's one thing most people hate in this world, it's being different. Being the only boy in the family is one thing, but my sexuality is just too damn much.

I just had to let my fears destroy me on the inside, I just couldn't help it. I didn't hang out with Clyde for a long time, and I haven't been acting normal around my family. I knew it wouldn't be long before my sisters would get suspicious of me. If you were in my shoes, you would know that being in a big family means that you can't hide your secret forever.

I wish there's someone out there who can help me. Someone who could give me the courage to express my feelings. I really do. All my life, me and Clyde have always been there for each other. We always have, even when others would turn away from us. When I was treated as an outcast because of my white hair, Clyde was always there for me. When he would get picked on for having two dads I was there for him. Even though he always acted like he had a crush on my oldest sister, I couldn't help that there was a spark I've always felt between us.

The first time I noticed it I was last year when Clyde and I were at a local swimming pool. We were having a great time until Chandler and his goons approached us. They would call me 'old freak' because of my white hair and pale skin. Clyde defended me not only verbally, but also physically. Even though his intentions were good, it wasn't good enough. They threw him into the deep end of the pool. His head hit the side and blood began to spread throughout the surface of the water like an oil spill. I was the only one who jumped in to drag him to safety. Once the bleeding stopped, he hugged me tightly and almost refused to let go. I didn't want him to let go either. Up until recently, that was the closest I had come to losing him.

I couldn't help but blame myself for being so different. If I was like everybody else then this never would have happened. I wanted so badly to be more normal.

_Why me? Out of all people, why must the universe choose me to be different? _I thought to myself. _I never asked to be so different compared to the other kids. I always hated the color of my hair. It wasn't fair to be surrounded by so many normal looking family members and be the one that stands out._

Soon, there was a knock on the door. "Sweetie, may I come in?" I heard my Mom's voice from the other side.

"Sure." I answered when I sat up. I watch my Mom making an entrance to my room with a look of concern written all over her face.

"I just wanted to see if you're doing okay honey. Your father and I have noticed that you've seem like something is bothering you lately." She gently replied as before she sat on the bed beside me. "Honey, if this is about what Lynn said about you and Clyde then I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you. She was only... joking. Plus, speaking of Clyde, you guys haven't been hanging out like you used to. Did something happen between you two?"

"No... I just decided that we should have a break from each other that way we'll have more time to ourselves for a while. Besides, I'm just a bit overwhelmed, that's all." I lied, hoping that she would buy it and leave me alone. Although I can tell that she knew there's something else she's been missing but doesn't want to force it out of me.

"Well you know me and your father are always here for you, Lincoln. Same with your sisters. We love you all the same no matter what, and that's a promise we'll always keep. You know that, right?" She said matter-of-factly.

I nodded my head, looking at her as I thought to myself;_ If only you would keep your promise once you find out one day._

"I understand mom, and I love you too." I reply with a small smile.

She leans down and kissed me on the forehead before she then got up. "Just remember, we're always here for you whenever you're ready."

"Okay mom." I said before she then left my room. That night I couldn't help but think about what she said to me. _Would she and Dad still love me the same when I told them I'm in love with someone of the same gender?_

* * *

**_(*Clyde's P.O.V*)_**

It was around 10:23 pm at nighttime and I couldn't be able to sleep. I feel weird, and it's been bothering me since... like forever I think, or maybe months... Ugh, I don't know.

By now I was laying on my bed while staring at the blank white ceiling with my night light on after I finished writing my life journal an hour ago. Silence has filled the room with various thoughts filling my mind.

For the past months while going to school or somewhere else with the same person I hung out with, I've been having strange feelings. It felt like warm and tender. Who is the same person you ask? That person has snowy white hair, wears an orange shirt, and is the only boy of the Loud family.

Yes, I'm in love with Lincoln, my best friend.

I know what you're thinking; _'Clyde, isn't Lori you're life long crush?'_. Well, at the time, you'd be wrong.

Sure, she's beautiful and seems to be more attractive, but what I really fell for is her little white haired brother. The point is, since I found her that way, I was pretending to have a crush on her, hoping if it'll help me be normal, but I knew that it wouldn't help me, and she has a boyfriend. It was stupid of me, isn't it? I knew I can't live this lie any longer.

Figuring out that I had a crush on Lincoln was like my entire life flash before my eyes. All the times I had with my best friend and life long crush.

By the way, Lincoln has been acting strange around me for weeks. I wonder why. We haven't been talking like we used to and he's been avoiding me, which to be honest, really hurts me. I don't know if it's something I did, but I want to know what's the problem, I'm his best friend and best friends are supposed to help each other.

I have to find a way to get him to talk to me. But how?

Everytime I try to talk to him, he would just pretend I wasn't there. Even when I help him he didn't even gave me a 'thank you', which was quite rude. This rare behavior he's been having isn't like him. I knew something is going on.

I sighed while shaking my head. I hate to be _that _guy, but if Lincoln is gonna keep on avoiding me... then fine.

Maybe I'll get even with him and maybe one day he'll might be begging to have my attention back. I grinned. _Perfect plan._

I just hope it works...

* * *

**_A/N* I know this seems cruel, but it'll get better in future chapters. Also, I want to thank JuJuJaJa for helping me. So now you guys know how Lincoln first figured out his feelings for Clyde, and as a few of Lincoln's sisters' views on homosexuality, as well as Clyde having the same feelings as his white haired friend. But alas, the fear of being hated and judged had got in the way of going after what they desire. Well, that's how life goes..._**

**_Will Lincoln tell his family about his feelings? What will the school think of Lincoln when they found out his sexuality? Will Lincoln find out what Luna's been hiding? Is Lincoln gonna stop avoiding Clyde? That's up to you readers as the rest of the ideas my dear friend gave me will continue on the next chapter, but I will not spoil them. Love you guys!_**

**_\- Rainbow._**


	3. Talking with Stella

**_A/N* I'm very sorry for taking this chapter so long, readers. This is my very first story and I should pay more attention to it first. I just couldn't help but try to get all of my story plans published before I could do this. As if I'm saving this for last. Sorry if you guys find the two previous chapters crappy, I'm just trying to get them done. I got a bit stuck at writing, but thank goodness my friend, JuJuJaJa, was there to help... although some of my ideas will be different than his... sorry, they just came to me._**

**_Anyway, on the previous chapter, Lincoln has been avoiding Clyde for weeks and the McBride boy decided that if he does the same then Lincoln will be begging for his attention. Meanwhile Luna has been hiding a secret from her siblings, and Lincoln was concerned about this. Let's see where the third chapter takes us.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Talking with Stella.

...

**_(*Lincoln's P.O.V*)_**

You may think that things will go fine for a while, well guess what... it hasn't. They say things will work out in the end... but not always. I bet you're wondering why... or maybe some of ya'll already know.

Clyde hasn't talked to me in school... all because I haven't been talking to him.

I don't blame him, though. It is pretty much my fault. If only my damn feelings for him didn't cause all of this then things would've turn out a-okay.

It was Saturday and I was sitting in the living room eating Zombie Brand cereal as I was watching a romantic/comedy film on TV. It's a good thing that my sisters didn't choose to hog the remote like they would always do.

_What would my life be like if I had never met Clyde..._ I thought to myself. For the longest time, I had been developing feelings that I always tried to force out of my mind. I did everything in my power to avoid them for several months, but fighting them only made them stronger. I tried to come to terms with myself, but there was so much pressure put on me to pass down our family name since I am the only son in a family of eleven. I attempted to date a few girls to make myself feel more 'normal', but I always knew there was no female in the world that could change me.

Who could have ever thought that one boy with enchanting dark brown eyes and a smile that lights up the room could turn my life upside down? The only thing I could think was because of him and I being friends since we were five years old was the reason why all of this was happening. Maybe he and I have gotten so close that we've merged into one person. At times we can just glance at one another and not have to say a word to communicate. I just hope that he hasn't clued in on my true feelings for him.

I still couldn't get him off my mind. He looks so perfect, yet so flawless in my opinion. It was actually painful, to pine this hard over someone but never have the balls to tell them how you feel. Chances were that Clyde even like me back! I just didn't want to put our whole friendship at risk just because I couldn't keep my... _thing_... in my pants.

Time rushed by so quickly that it was around noon when I had finished watching my favorite movie. I decided to check my phone to see if I got any new messages. I got up off the couch, approached the kitchen to place my bowl on the sink, then went upstairs to the bedroom where I had left my phone. Lola and Lana both came rushing to the couch to watch their shows as soon as I left... of course they ended up screaming and fighting over the remote. Like always.

One new message came and it was from one of my best friends; Stella. _Huh, I wonder what she wants._ I thought before I read her message.

**Stella:** _"Can you meet me at the park so we can talk, Lincoln?"_

I was confused by her question. _Talk? What does she mean we need to talk?_ I thought.

Come to think of it, ever since I started avoiding Clyde I haven't been talking to the rest my friends much either. I did notice them being concerned about me, so I think that's why Stella decided to text me today.

Sighing to myself while knowing that I can't back out of this, I replied back to her text.

** Lincoln:**_ "Sure, I'll be right there."_

I came out of my room and walk downstairs, heading towards the front door. But then Lynn noticed me and stopped me as she was holding the basketball in her hands. I assumed that she had just finished her daily practice for the next season.

"Where are you going bro, I thought we're gonna be exercising more outside like we promised." She said.

"I'm just going to the park, Lynn. Stella just texted me, saying that she wants to talk." I explain to her.

"Wait, is it the same Stella girl who you and your dorky friends been trying to make her your girlfriend?" She smirked in a teasing manner. I rolled my eyes, wishing that I had never mentioned Stella's name.

"Yes that's her, Lynn. Now could you please excuse me." I mumbled, not wanting to make an argue about this. She still kept her smirk lingered on her lips as she moved aside so I can make an exit.

"Anything for a bro of mine who finally won a chick's heart. I'd bet she decided to ask you out out of all the dudes she could've had-"

"See you later, Lynn!" I told her before I walked out the house, and shut the door. A long sigh that I've been holding in soon escaped my lips._ Why did she had to bring it up?_ I thought with irritation. But then I decided not to let my negative emotions get the best of me as I took a deep breath.

I walk off the porch and all the way to the public park where Stella said she will meet me. It was nice outside today, except for the wind that made it kinda chilly. It was only around the early March, just a few weeks before spring. I waited for about 2 minutes just strolling in the park, looking up at the blue cloudless sky.

"Boo!" Stella yelled as she gave me a light push from behind, surprising me... as if Ronnie Anne would do that when she used to live here.

"Stella, don't do that to me!" I told her.

She let out a little giggle. "Oh come on, Lincoln. You're fine." Then she said, "Actually I need to talk with you," motioning me towards her. "I noticed you haven't been yourself at school lately."

I instantly start to realize where this is going, "Ummm..." Was all I can utter out of my mouth. I didn't tell anyone about my crush on Clyde. I wasn't very open about my sexuality. Usually I always talk about how I felt, but _this_ one if what I was afraid of.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Clyde, now would it?" Stella asked as she looked up at me. I scoffed.

"No," I tried to lie. "Why would it be anything about Clyde? Everything's fine between me and him. W-why do you ask?"

"The fact that you're being defensive and rambling tells me I'm right," Stella said, turning to look at me. I look down towards my shoes.

"How did you know?" I asked in a weak voice. It was the first time I really confessed my feelings about Clyde.

"It's the way you look at him sometimes, how you blush a bit when you're around him. But now you guys haven't been talking to each other and that's what concerns me." Stella started to say. "It's the same look my older cousin and his crush give each other."

"Wait... you're not mad that I'm in love with a boy?" I ask her, surprised.

She shook her head. "No, and besides, my older cousin is bisexual. I don't see why people have a problem with LGBTs, and it's fine being in love with the same sex. And I guess that explains why you've been having troubled relationship with girls like Paige..."

I said nothing to Stella's words. I lowered my head down in silence with my hands together on the rail.

"So?" I spat out in a sob. I looked back up at Stella with tears in my eyes. She gave me a sympathetic expression. She wiped away some falling tears on my cheeks and hugged me. I held onto her with more tears and sobs coming out of me. I never felt like this before with someone else, except for my sisters.

"Lincoln, I want you to be happy, and since you broke up with Paige, you can tell Clyde how you feel, and hopefully he will feel the same." Stella said to me as I was beginning to calm down.

"I-I can't," I shook my head. "As much as I wished Clyde would be interested in me, I need to know how he feels about me before I tell him. I can't ruin everything."

"No you won't," Stella chuckled a bit. "Trust me Lincoln, I know you. You're a nice guy and you always look out for others, Lincoln. You help your friends, you help your sisters, and anyone who doesn't like you for who you are is stupid, because your amazing."

I probably would not be standing here if it wasn't for Stella's support.

"I know... I'm scared of being myself, Stella." I said to her sadly. "I'm also scared of telling my family about this too. To make matters worse, 5 of my sisters hate homosexuals. Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lana, and Lola. I don't know about the rest... but that doesn't matter. I feel so ashamed of myself for being something different from what they thought I am."

"Don't be, Lincoln. It's okay to be different, and it's not a bad thing. You're my best friend, and I'll always be here for you." She replied. "Plus, have you forgotten that Clyde has two dads? I'm sure he'll be interested in you, Lincoln."

I said, "... If Clyde does not love me then I do not want to live."

Stella frowned, "Lincoln don't say that, you're overreacting. I can't believe what I'm actually hearing from you. You know better than that, I mean, you wouldn't be thinking of doing something that's related to self-harm, did you?"

I gave her a nervous look. "Well..." I showed her my cuts on my arm.

She gasped in shock as she looked at my arm. Some cuts were healing, the others were fresh because I've been cutting myself again.

"How long have you been doing this?" She asked me with worry.

"A few months back," I answered her. The pain of living in fear of being rejected hurts way worse than my cuts.

Stella shook her head. "Lincoln, cutting yourself is not gonna solve everything. You're gonna make it worse. What will your family say when they find out about this?" She asked me. She does have a point. My family will go bonkers over me if they see my cuts. Worrying them is the last thing I wanted.

"Come on, let's go find a way to cover them. And don't worry, I'm sure Clyde will accept you if you just talk to him."

Maybe she's right. Maybe it's time I should come out from hiding. I should talk to Clyde the next time we see each other again... I hope it'll go well.

As we walked to her house in silence to cover my cuts, both lost deep in thoughts, I noticed someone I don't think I have seen before. The person was about the same age as me, not to mention I noticed the kid was wearing a green hoodie, and it's identity and gender was hard to tell. But one thing stood out was that this kid had no eyebrows.

... Somehow, the person kinda looks familiar.

* * *

_**(*Clyde's P.O.V*)**_

I was bored out of my mind with nothing to do on this Saturday afternoon. I didn't feel like playing with my Snap console, my dads went out shopping, and the kittens, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti, are both taking a nap. I knew they didn't want to be disturbed, and it's a good thing this house is peaceful and quiet today.

By now I was in my room laying on my bed just going through people's _Facebook_ pages to see what they have been up to, and to entertain myself from my boredom as well. I came across Lincoln's and saw some photos of him in his orange swimsuit that his sisters must of took last summer. My brown cheeks instantly started flushing in crimson red color.

I gasped when I looked down, noticing that I was starting to get a hard on. _Oh, no..._ I thought to myself.

This wasn't the first time it happened. Everytime when I was around Lincoln, or when I would look at his pictures on _Facebook_, I would be growing myself an erection. I would always try my best to ignore it because I just didn't want to be some dirty person who wants to do something naughty to his best friend. But I wouldn't say the same in my dreams. Everytime when I dream about Lincoln it would always be me and him in our underwear. The next thing I know was me and him... touching each other. I couldn't fight this because to me it felt good. Of course I would always wake up to my wet bed sheets. I had to replace them and put them in the laundry do that my dads wouldn't notice.

... This is what I get for looking at Lincoln's pictures.

I couldn't stop looking at them. Lincoln just looked so adorable... why is he blessed with such beautiful white hair, his cute dimples, and most importantly his friendliness?

I remember back when I was young in kindergarten when I first moved here, nobody wanted to be around me when they found out I had two dads. They were afraid that I was 'infected' by their gayness and thought that it would infect them if I get closer to them. It really hurt my feelings when they would believe in things like that. But Lincoln was the only person who wanted to be my friend since we've bumped into each other one Halloween night.

I don't know why he didn't act like the other kids... but he'd showed me one thing that no kid had done. Kindness. He offered me his kindness when he helped me up. The more we knew each other, the more we take an instant liking to each other. I don't know what I'd do if I haven't met him.

A couple of minutes later my boner still didn't go down. My heart was pounding as my shaky hand slowly made it's way to my pants. Despite agreeing with my will to not lust towards Lincoln, I decided to help myself with my pants problem. I took one hand and started gently rubbing my cloth covered penis. In no time I was completely hard.

_I wish I knew how big Lincoln's penis was._ I thought as I took off my shirt and slid down my pants and underwear.

"Oooh," I let out a gasp as the cold air hit my genitals. My tiny little 5 inch young boy cock was pointing up at the ceiling. I wrapped my hand around the base of my cock and started sliding it up and down slowly while looking at photos of Lincoln. _He has a nice, round, big ass that I would love to fuck._

I closed my eyes and pictured my white haired crush naked. "Fuck Lincoln... Ooooh... Li-Lincoln," I moaned. I sat up, spread my legs real wide, and started to pound my meat furiously. It was making a nice slapping sound, from my huge saggy balls flying around, that turned me on even more.

I was getting closer to climax, and was breathing really hard, while filling up the room with moans. "_Fuck me, Lincoln!_"

I gasped out as I reached my orgasm. Four long, white, stringy lines of cum oozed out of my penis onto my belly. I closed out of Facebook on my phone, and went to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. I wiped off the cum and flushed it down the toilet. I layed back down on my bed, with my back facing down while I came down from my high.

"_I wanna feel Lincoln's bare ass on my dick..._" Those dirty words that came out of nowhere escaped from my lips. "_I really wish Lincoln was into boys and loved me..._"

I then put back on my clothes and went back to my room, now filled with shame for doing something dirty. What kind of friend jacks off to their straight friend? I sat down on my desk where I would always do my homework on and sighed to myself. Before I knew it, I started to feel warm tears leaking from my eyes.

Lincoln isn't into boys, which means I have to keep pretending to be just friends with him. I didn't want to force Lincoln to like me, still I can't get my desires to have him to myself to leave me alone. I didn't want to be rejected by my best friend and be bullied. Being bullied just because I had two dads should be enough for me, I don't want to bring more trouble on myself.

"Even when I ignore him, he still wouldn't want to give me his attention. What else am I supposed to do?" I absentmindedly spoke to myself. "I can't speak to him on our walkie-talkies because I knew he won't answer back. I didn't want to tell anyone what's going on with them, I can tell that he doesn't want anyone involved with whatever is going on. I just couldn't help but wanted to know what's wrong with him. That's what friends are supposed to do... to help each other."

I sighed, shaking my head as I thought to myself, _How can I help Lincoln by talking to him if he refused to let me? _My eyes went wide when I came up with a question. _Did I do something wrong? Does he not want to be friends with me anymore?_

As I fell deep into my negative thoughts and emotions, I was soon overwhelmed with panic.

"Could that be the reason why he's been avoiding me... D-did he figured out about my secret behind my back?! What if he doesn't love me the same?! What if he rejects me and our friendship will be over?! Did he already ended our friendship when he avoided me?!"

My heart rate increased. I started having a spiraling attack. My vision started getting blurry... I was getting pretty sweaty.

"Lincoln dated Paige, there's no way he is gay or bi, and I don't want to date anyone else..."

I lost feeling in my body.

"All my friends will hate me, including Lincoln, and I'll be destined to be all alone! What am I gonna do if that happens? How am I gonna... *huff* make it *huff* *huff* through this c-cruel *huff* *huff*...~"

I couldn't move and timed slowed down, as I watched the world around me disappear. The ground rose up super fast, then everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N* I just thought that since Clyde was known to have a spiral attack, maybe it could be the same as a panic attack? **__**Well anyway, be sure to type your opinions in order to let me know what you think. And if you guys want to know a few sisters that are against the LGBT community from the flashback on the previous chapter, it's Lori, Lynn, Lola, and Lana. Luna was only pretending to agree with them since she has been hiding her secret that is the same as Lincoln.**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


	4. The unexpected

_**A/N* It's been a while since I've updated this story, and now here we are on chapter 4. So far this story has gotten like 1,306 views, I didn't think it would get much views this fast. Just to be clear to those who would be confused, this story is an AU version when Luna didn't come out as bisexual, and when Lincoln and his friends are in middle school, blah blah blah...**_

_**Some authors from my Wattpad version wanted me to continue this story, and I kept my word and had to write this today. So we learned on the previous chapter that Stella discovered Lincoln's cuts after he talked to her about his feelings, and Clyde meanwhile had fainted in a spiral attack, so please hush up and read the following chapter, featuring Luna x Sam, can't forget about them. I should warn you that this chapter will contain strong language and homophobic slurs, so get ready people. **_

_**I think for now on I'll start focusing on this story since it's my first fanfiction story until it has more than 5 chapters, because we all never know what tomorrow will bring, isn't that right, people? **__**Okay, I'll shut up now.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The unexpected.

...

_**(*Lincoln's P.O.V*)**_

"So Lincoln," Stella began as she wrapped a bandage around my arm. We were now at the bathroom after she told her parents about my arms and so they let us by and head to her bathroom to take care of my cuts. It's a good thing her parents would dare asking the reason why I did this. "I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering what is it about Clyde. Tell me about him."

"W-what?" I said while blushing crimson red.

"Tell me what is it about Clyde you love about him?" Stella said as she was finishing wrapping my arm.

I can feel my heart flutter as I start thinking about my best friend I hang out since Kindergarten. "Well... I don't know where to begin..."

"Just take your time, I won't judge." Stella replied with a reassuring smile. I blushed as I smiled back a bit.

I began to build up some confident, preparing to tell her since now I can trust her with my secret. I can't say how much I'm glad to have a friend who accepts me for who I am. Most people would abandon or bully their friend just for being different such as their sexuality... but Stella is none of those things.

"Well, we've been friends since we were 5. We met on Halloween when I bumped into him and helped him up... also lend him my cape of my Ace Savvy costume to help his bloody nose..." I chuckled a bit at the last part. "But yeah, we started to bond together for the passing days, learning about our interest and stuff, and I was proud to have him as my friend. He's helpful, kind, and always have my back. Plus, he's real good at advice... well sometimes."

"I see," Stella said, nodding her head. "So, when did you realize you had a crush on him?"

"Since last year..." I said, looking down while biting my lip. "I was having troubled relationship with girls, and I don't know why. I've been focusing my attention on Clyde when we were hanging out and whenever we hugged or when he gave me positive comments, I felt... warm on the inside. I started to admire him more often and it took me a while to admit why and I when I did I was afraid to accept myself. I don't know if my family will accept me or not but I kept on pretending to be straight against my will. I didn't want our friends to find out either, especially Clyde. I would lie to my sisters whenever they noticed me acting unusual because I was worried about Clyde rejecting me and my unwanted elements of my future. But I knew one day my secret won't be hidden forever and that some of my sisters would find out soon."

"I understand." Stella said as she placed the wrapping roll back in the box and closes it. "I get how it's hard to cope with yourself being different, Lincoln. And I know what I say might not change everything, but hear me out; you're you and that's what makes you special. Any guy would be crazy not to love you, and I'm sure your family will understand. And if they don't it's their loss. Besides, you got me and I'll have your back." She winks at me and I smile and giggle.

"Thanks, Stella." I said before we share our embrace.

We then broke the hug before I said to her, "You know, even though I feel like I'm not ready... I feel like I should tell him on Monday, just to get this off my chest."

Stella looks at me before asking, "Are you sure, Linc?"

"Positive." I nodded before looking down at my shoes and tugging the bottom of my polo shirt. "I've been avoiding Clyde for weeks and I didn't give him the reason. I was acting like a bad friend and I should've just talk to him about my problem instead of ignoring him because I can tell by the look on his face that he seemed worried. Maybe... maybe he can be understanding, I mean I know him long enough that he's an understanding guy. So of course I'm tell him at school on Monday. No more hiding, period."

I looked up at Stella, witnessing her eyes looking glossy as a wide smile was lingered on her lips. Before I knew it, I was pulled into her arms in a tight hug, which had startled me at first. "Sorry, it's just that... I'm so proud that you, buddy." She said with delight, though her voice sounded a bit broken.

"Me too..." I uttered out.

She then lets go of me and said, "Say, my mom is making chocolate cake tonight. Wanna grab a piece before you go."

"Sure, just gotta hide it from my sisters. They are chocoholics by the way." I replied, thinking back to the time when my sisters swiped all the chocolate bars Clyde and I had bought when we were gonna use them to make chocolate pies.

Stella wraps me a piece of cake before she hands it to me and we wave bye to each other before I exit the house, going back to my home. I just hope my plans of telling Clyde goes well, I'd be completely torn not to have a chance to release my true colors.

_I hope you'll understand my feelings, Clyde... just like I hope you'll accept me. _I thought to myself, I am finally ready.

I now know who I am. I am Lincoln Loud, I am no longer ashamed to be gay since this is who I really am and it makes me happy. I hid in fear for too long and if I could go back in time I would change it, that way I would not be in this mess with Clyde ignoring me because of me ignoring him. I can live my life how I want;... the _Lincoln_ way.

* * *

_**(*Luna's P.O.V*)**_

"Loud family, to the living room! _Now!_" Lori's voice rang through the house. It was Sunday, and my parents are going out to visit their friends at the meeting, which means... they're putting Lori in charge. When she was left in charge, she made sure that we _knew_ it.

Quickly, I ran to join the line of children already forming. With as many people we were in the family, the line started at the base of the staircase and ended not until the front door.

Being the third child in the family, I slid myself in between Leni and Luan. Not long after, the rest of my siblings fell into line. Lori stood in front of us all, crossing her arms.

"As long as I'm in charge, there will be absolutely _no_ roughhousing. You are all to remain in your room until dinnertime. After that, you'll immediately return to your rooms, and stay there until you fall asleep."

There was a chorus of groans from the line of all us us. Damn, Lori was always _way_ too strict when it came from keeping us in line. I do learn without her leadership, the house would likely fall apart, but did the woman _really_ have to be a control freak?

"Is there a _problem?_" She eyed us with a glare.

"_No, ma'am!_" We simultaneously said.

"Good! Now, to your rooms! _Go!_"

With that, we began to stumble over one another trying to run upstairs. I cursed under my breath, complaining in my head about how my plans for today just _had _to be ruined. If you're thinking about me playing on my guitar for practice, then no. I'm planning to go out on a date with Sam I've promised her last week. We've been dating for three months now ever since me and my siblings (sans Lori since she already have a boyfriend) have been sending out love letters, and I didn't tell my family or introduce Sam to them.

Today was the only day we'll have time for each other... I was _really _looking forward to it. But as long as Lori's in charge I can't go out under her watch.

Determined as heck to go out and not break my promise to my secret girlfriend, I had to ask Luan to help me sneak out. In a big family, it was always easy to find someone to cover for you. That became especially important in times such as these.

"You won't tell, will you?" I ask her.

She shook her head. "If Lori asks me where you went, I'll just say that I have _nose_ idea, get it?" She pointed at the nose of her mask before she started laughing. I just groan at her poor joke. _Classic Luan..._

I then smiled before replying to her, "Thanks, sis". Then I slowly opened my door, carefully, not allowing it to squeak. The last thing I wanted to do was attract the attention of Lori.

I slowly tiptoed down the hall and to the top of the staircase. One at a time, stair by stair, I crept downstairs. As I went down I can see my eldest sister sitting on the couch... watching television.

_Oh, **she **gets to watch TV while **we **have to sit in our rooms?! _I thought to myself, irritated. She thinks she can do _everything _she wants because she's the _oldest! _But I shouldn't focus on her now, I have to get out ASAP!

Now at the bottom of the staircase, I got down on my knees and began to crawl into the kitchen, moving as quietly as I possibly can. Before long, I made it to the kitchen door. _Success!_

I stood up, opened the door slowly, mindful to not let it creak, before slipping outside and closing it behind me. I lived in Royal Woods long enough to know that the restaurant wasn't too far away. Knowing that I can't stay out here long enough to be noticed absent by Lori, I quickly make a run for it.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to finally arrive at my destination; the fancy French restaurant called La Cabane de L'amour (French for The Love Shack). I checked my watch to see that it was now _2:34 pm_.

"Hey, Luna?" A voice called out to me, causing my excitement to rise up. I looked up and there she was, the coolest, yet prettiest chick from my music class I'd ever seen. Sam smiled at me as she waved. I nervously approached head on, moving closer to her.

My reply was timid. "Uh, hey Sam." I blushed.

"I'm glad that you made it here, Luna." She said, walking up to me.

"Yeah, me too. I had to sneak out to come here cause my oldest sister is charge and, uh, she's a _real_ bitch when she has to watch over us." I said, rolling my eyes. Sam giggled at my comment.

With a newfound confidence, I took her hand before we turned to the doors and I opened them. "Shall we, dude?"

"We shall." Sam nodded before we enter and found ourselves a table to sit on. I just hope Lori doesn't find out that I snuck out so that tonight will go well.

My girlfriend and I sat down at a table. The scenery is very beautiful. Each table is decorated with a fine tablecloth and a red and pink rose centerpiece. Violinists play fancy music. The smell of fresh bread being baked fills the air.

I took a nice wicked whiff the air. "Mmm. Smells good in here." I reply. Sam smells the air as well and nods in agreement. A waiter approached their table and hands them both a menu.

"Bonjour mademoiselles, may I take your order?" asked the waiter in a typical French accent. Me and Sam blush at this dude's accent. I cleared my throat and answered, "Yeah. I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs".

The waiter writes her order in his notepad. He then looks at Sam. "What will you be having?" he asks her.

"I'll also have the spaghetti and meatballs. Could we get a small side salad, Luna?" Sam asks, directing puppy eyes at me. Damn those adorable puppy eyes... I couldn't resist.

"Sure. Make that two, waiter." Luna replies. The waiter writes all of this down in his notepad.

"Your order will be ready soon." he assures. The waiter walks off. Meanwhile, me and Sam continue our date night.

"So, how's it going?" Sam asks, breaking the ice.

"It's going okay. Although some of my siblings were wondering if they could meet you someday, but I don't think I'm ready for that. Still I have a feeling that this secret isn't gonna live any longer." I say to her with a sad sigh.

"I didn't know if my parents will accept me, but I couldn't say the same for a few of my sisters since I've witnessed been showing disdain towards the LGBT community the other day. I didn't one to end up like the kids who are rejected and kicked out by their families just for being who they are, I mean that is just sick, dude." I looked down, trying not to let any tears fall from my eyes. Crying in public is the last thing I wanted to do. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I understand if you think I'm ashamed of you-"

"What are you talking about?" I was cut off when I felt Sam's hand lay gently on top of mine before I looked up at her comforting face. "Look Luna, I know I couldn't make promises if they'll accept you or not, but this is who you are... who _we _are. Besides, you're not the only one living in fear Luna. The same thing has been going on with me and my family... they didn't know I was dating a girl and I don't know if they'll accept our relationship... especially Simon." She bit her lip when she mentioned her little brother's name. "And you being ashamed of me? Why would I ever think you would be? It's your life, not theirs. You just couldn't help being who you are, because you're Luna. You embraced music, just like you embraced your sexuality, and it makes you happy. As long as I have you, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Those words that came out of this beautiful chick's mouth is all I needed to hear. I smiled before I said, "Thanks, babe. I don't know what I'd do without you. Maybe I'll tell my family when I'm ready, but not right now. Besides, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, and I love you."

"I love you too, Luna." Sam said, blushing. That was when I began to kiss her on the lips, much to the delight of every customer and employee in the restaurant, much to my surprise. Their positive reactions have made me feel less uncomfortable of being myself, besides Sam.

However, that moment didn't last long...

**"WHAT THE HELL?!" **A booming Texan male voice shouted.

My eyes went wide before me and Sam broke the kiss as I feel a chill go down my spine. Everyone turns to see who said that. A wealthy looking businessman with a bull belt buckle and a cowboy hat stands up. He is wearing a look of distaste.

"What the hell is going on here?" The man yelled. He then points at me and Sam with a disgusted look. "Why in the hell are you two locking lips in this fine establishment? More importantly, with each other."

A waiter walks up to him. "Sir, could you please calm down?" he asks.

The businessman punches the waiter across the face. "Don't tell me to calm down. I am a self-made businessman. I pay more taxes than anybody in this goddamn restaurant in a year."

He flashes a hateful glare at us. "WHO THE HELL LET YOU LESBOS IN HERE?! GIRLS DON'T KISS GIRLS! IT IS AN ABOMINATION!" he rants on. I began to get irritated of him as I stood up.

"Leave us be, dude. We're trying to enjoy our date." I fired back. This only angers him.

"DATE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DATING _BOYS!_ GET THE FUCK OUT! AND TAKE THAT DYKE WITH YA! Y'all ought to be ashamed. This wasn't tolerated in my day." he replied.

"Well, this is 2020. It's tolerated now." I remarked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, CARPET MUNCHER! I see why y'all is lesbian. Because y'all both too damn ugly to find a man." This remark opens the tear gates for Sam, who begins to sob. "THE BIBLE STATES; LOVE IS BETWEEN A MALE AND A FEMALE! GOD HATES GAYS LIKE YOU! Y'ALL BOTH 'GON BURN IN HELL!" This proves to be too much for Sam, who runs into the bathroom, sobbing louder.

"Cry all ya wanna, dyke. That ain't gon' change nuthin." the businessman says. That was when I wasn't the only one irritated of that dickhead. Everyone in the restaurant is glaring at the guy.

A young man walks up to the guy. "I'd sit down if I were you." they young man says.

The businessman only smirks at him. "Or what?" he replies, shoving the young man down to the floor.

The young man immediately kips up, ready for a fight. The businessman takes off his hat and charges at the young man. However, he quickly dodges and whacks the man with a pair of sticks he pulled out.

"That's what." he says. The young man continues to pound and pummel his fallen opponent with the sticks. Eventually, he stops. A group of men pick up the businessman and throws him out of the restaurant. The young man approaches me.

"Hey there. You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah. But my girlfriend's not doin too well. I'm Luna by the way." I answered.

"Joshua. Now let's go check on her."

We walk over to the women's restroom. Joshua waits outside as I walked in.

I approached up to the stall my heartbroken lover is sitting in. I knocked on the stall door.

"Go away." Sam says from inside the stall.

"It's me, Luna." I said.

I can hear her unlocking the door. She steps out of the stall. While Sam is no longer crying, her eyes are red. I pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned about her.

"Yeah. I am now." Sam replies. "I can't believe people are still like that. We aren't harming anyone. Can't we feel love too?"

It's pretty understandable, even though the world has changed there are still people in the world out there having extreme hatred towards LGBTs. This world has a lot to learn about acceptance, but we couldn't change what people as bigoted as that dickhead is think of us.

"It's okay. That guy is gone now. A bunch of dudes threw his sorry ass out. And like you said to me earlier; this is who _we _are." I said, reminding her. Sam takes my hand and we both walk out of the bathroom.

Outside of the bathroom, Joshua is waiting. A decently dressed man with receding hair is standing next to him.

"Hey. There you guys are." Joshua says. He looks at Sam. "Hello, who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Sam." she replies. Joshua extends his hand for a handshake. "I'm Joshua. I assume you are Luna's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, I'm a busboy here. I brought my boss here to meet you." Joshua says, pointing to the man next to him.

The man clears his throat. "Hello. I'm the manager here." He says. He shakes my hand and then shakes Sam's hand. "I apologize on behalf of everyone here. We do not support any of that man's behavior. Homophobia shall not be tolerated under our watch. We support you guys completely."

"It's okay. We are fine now." I said to him. "We're gonna finish our food."

We walk back to the table. On said table, there was two plates of spaghetti, two small salads, and a plate of fresh rolls. This confuses us.

"Wait, we didn't order bread." I replied.

"That's on the house." The manager replies. "Enjoy the rest of your date."

And so we did. I was grateful for what those nice people had done for me and Sam. I just hope my family was more like them. As we finished our meal, we decided that we should go back home. We left the tip for our waiters before we left the restaurant, Sam was able to take me back home afterwards. We snuck to the backyard as soon as we made sure we weren't being seen by anyone.

"Well that was... one heck of a night." Was all I can say.

"I know, right?" Sam agreed with a sigh. "I just wish we didn't have to hide our relationship from anyone any longer, we were lucky no one who knows us were at the restaurant when some guy had yelled at us. It just feels too much."

"I understand how ya feel, dudette. Even though this is the 21st century, people still don't understand what the heart wants. But let's just hope that things will go better for us in the future, like when we go to college one day." I replied.

"Well, we only have 3 years ahead of us until we graduate. I just wish that they would hurry up." Sam sighed.

"Me too, but it's best not to rush time love. It's best that we should enjoy what we have in the present." I told her. Sam nodded her head before I kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye to her before then quietly snuck through the back door.

I discovered that Lori had went to the bathroom when I went back into my room where Luan was still there, reading her joke book.

... Thank god Lori didn't notice my absence.

* * *

**_(*Lincoln's P.O.V*)_**

This is it!

Today was supposed to be the day to finally release my true feeling to my best friend... but I didn't expect that today would be different because of what fate had planned for me itself. And unfortunately, it planed for me in the harshest way.

Clyde didn't show up in school today. I wonder why he was absent. Could he be sick or something? I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't here as I tried to keep it to myself and move on for the rest of the day. _Maybe he'll come back tomorrow so I can talk to him. _I thought.

While walking through the halls during the end of the first period class looking for Stella and the others, I notice there were loads of people here gave me looks of disgust as if I'd done something wrong. I was starting to feel uncomfortable as I was trying to ignore them, but I couldn't help but be bothered by them. Why won't they stop giving me those dirty looks?

"Outta my way, gay faggot!" Some random boy said as he slammed me into the locker hard.

"Ow!" I said as I felt the blood trickle down my face from my nose.

"Heh, go kill yourself you homo retard!" Shouted another boy, smirking at me with no remorse.

_What did they just say?_ I thought, shocked at what just came out of their mouths.

I suddenly felt a stack of books being dumped on my head, follow by the sound of laughter as four boys walked by. "Oops, didn't see you there, gay boy." One of them snickered before they walked off.

Now that last word made me stop... like my heart. My eyes went wide as I started to shiver as I was surrounded by a gang of kids, some of them are glaring at me while other were pointing and laughing at me.

_... How the heck do they know I'm gay?! I only told Stella! W-what is going on?!_

* * *

**_A/N* See? What did I tell you? Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and so I'll be asking you; Do you think that Luna will think about telling her secret? How do the kids at school know Lincoln is gay? Who else would know that Lincoln is gay? What will Lincoln do if his family don't support him? Should the rest of Lincoln's friends defend or leave him? Why didn't Clyde come to school? Why am I asking you all these questions?_**

_**Whatever, just please tell me your opinions, and I'll be seeing you on chapter 5. This chapter was supposed to be released two days ago, but I got lazy. Plus it's 10:00 and heck, I was staying up almost all night writing. Take care now readers, peace out!**_

**_\- Rainbow._**


	5. Telling the boys

_**A/N* The fifth chapter is now in action, people! Yippee! So I noticed that I haven't been getting much reviews lately since I uploaded the fourth chapter, but that still doesn't stop me from continuing. Heh, I think I struck a nerve... just a saying. **__**Well now, let's continue where we left off, starting with Lincoln now being bullied by everyone after they found out his secret by the unknown cause of all this. What or who started this?**_

_**Warning: This chapter may contain slight homophobia and strong language. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Telling the boys.

...

_**(*Lincoln's P.O.V*)**_

I feel like my world is collapsing all so fast. I wanted it all to be a nightmare so that I'll wake up soon but I knew that I was only kidding myself. This is reality and it's REALLY happening! I was now sitting on the toilet in the boys' restroom as tears were streaming down from my eyes after running away from the kids who were laughing and insulting me. Usually I'm like a tough guy who can take the teasing such as my sisters after I lied to them that I clogged the toilet to cover Lucy, but today is different...

**_"Look, the chipped tooth fag is crying!"_**

**_"White-haired homo!"_**

**_"Why don't you get lost, gay loser?!"_**

**_"Yeah, go kill yourself queer! Nobody wants you here!"_**

Their insults were ringing in my head. This felt all... too much for me. I knew this day would come and now here it is. Everyone in school now knows that I'm a homosexual. But how did it happen? "I don't get it, h-how did everyone know I'm gay...? I didn't tell anyone." I sobbed out, wiping the tears off my face.

I sniffed softly as I hugged my knees, feeling like a weak loser who's embarrassed in public. I don't want to go out and face the other kids, I just want to go back home. How can a helpless 12 year old like me survive the place that now became hell?

But wait, if those people know... then what about my sister Lynn? I know she comes here in Middle school... so did somebody told her about me? I decided that if she knew, then I'll have no choice but to tell her... but what if she rejects me? What if she tells my others sisters and they'll start to hate me. Or worse, if my parents find out they'll kick me out of the house for sure.

Thinking about those unpleasant thoughts made me feel like I want to cut myself again... but I don't have a blade with me. Stella told me not to cut myself again and she just covered up my cuts and they should be healing in a few days. Speaking of Stella, I wonder where she and my other friends are. I know Zach, Liam, and Rusty have already figured out my secret and I was starting to worry that they'll start hating me. Well at least I still have Stella by my side.

_Riiiiing!_

I heard the school bell ring from outside, meaning that second period is about to start. _Well since my secret is out, there's no other option but to face the consequences._ I thought to myself with a sigh. I walked out the stall, turn on one of the sinks, and start washing my tear-stained face. Afterwards, I dry myself off and went out the bathroom where the other kids were on their way to their first period class.

I gulped as I noticed some of them staring at me with disgusted looks, some pencils were thrown at me from behind. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

The day wasn't going as smooth just like I expected. Most kids kept giving me a hard time even though when I ignored them while doing my classwork. I really wish that Clyde was here so that he'll protect me from the bullies. By now it was lunchtime, and I was sitting on the table where I'm about to meet my friends there.

"Lincoln, is everything okay?" Stella asked me as she, Rusty, Liam, and Zach were all sitting on the table with me with their lunch trays.

"Yep, everything's goin' peachy." I said sarcastically, munching on my french fries. Just then some students when by and they dump their garbage on my lunch tray.

"Hope you chew on that, you faggot!" One of them taunted before they walk away, snickering.

"It doesn't look like everything is peachy, Linc." Zach said, frowning.

"And wait, did one of them just called you an F word." Rusty asked with confusion.

I scoffed, "Oh, so you haven't heard what's happening? It's spreading all over the school." I said with bitterness in my tone.

"Uh, no." Rusty shook his head. How can he not know about it when it's possible that he can?

I looked at Zach and Liam but they shrugged, saying that they don't know what news I was talking about. But Stella...

"Well I have, Lincoln..." She spoke up with a frown. "I looked on _Instagram_ on my phone and found out that someone has been recording our conversation at the park. And now it's send to almost every kid in school."

"Wait, someone recorded us?" I asked as my eyes went wide. "Who is it that did all this?"

Stella shrugged. "I don't know... but I'm starting have a feeling whoever did this might be coming after you."

That was when I start recalling what has happened on Saturday. When me and Stella were walking to her house I've noticed a guy with red hair and is around my age. He looks familiar... but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was wearing a green hoodie that was hiding his face.

_Now that I think of it, could this guy be the one who is the cause of all this? _I thought to myself.

"Uh, is there somethin' we're missing here?" Liam spoke up out of curiosity.

"Yeah Linc, I mean, why did those guys just call you an F word?" Rusty added.

Before I could answer them, an older boy who must've heard us came up and said, "So you guys haven't heard that he's a faggot? That's what he is!" He said with a sneer.

Rusty, Zach, and Liam all looked at me with shock while Stella looked worried. I couldn't take this anymore. I quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria, ignoring my friends calling me to come back. I ran down the hallways, trying not to let anyone see my tears. I was even too embarrassed to tell the teachers about my problem, worrying that they'll might be as judgmental as the kids.

As stopped when I noticed Lynn and her team having a conversation as they seem to be heading to the gym.

I couldn't let her see me. I looked around and found the janitor's closet. I opened the door and hid myself there, waiting for Lynn and her friends to walk by so they wouldn't see me. After making sure that they're gone, I came out of the closet and sighed with relief.

"Hey, Lincoln?" a voice called me from behind.

I yelped, feeling startled before I turn to notice my friends standing behind me. Man, it feels like another Lucy around here. "W-what are you doing out here?"

"We just wanted to see if you were alright, Lincoln." Zach answered. "And... is this true what that guy from the cafeteria said?"

I sighed as I lowered my head. I'm afraid it's time to confess. "Yes..." I nodded my head. "I'm sorry, guys. I only told Stella because I was afraid that if you guys find out then you would leave me... but now it's out, thanks to someone spreading the news you. I understand that you guys don't wanna hang with me anymore."

I was expecting them to give me disgusted looks, yell at me for being abnormal and walk away from me, but instead I felt arms wrapped around my shoulders. I thought it would be Stella, but it was Liam and Zach. Rusty just stood there beside Stella with a surprised look while Stella gave me a warm smile.

"Are you kidding, Loudy?" Liam said with a smile. "We don't care that you like boys, you're still our friend."

"Yeah Lincoln, why should we have a problem?" Zach added. "We're sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell us, but we're always gonna be here for you."

"Y-you mean that?" I asked them, surprised and glad that they're accepting me at the same time.

"Of course." Zach said. "Just remember you don't have to keep secrets from us. There's nothing wrong with being different, we're not all the same."

"Yeah, but I'm not gay though, in case you're wondering." Rusty said before he was nudged by Stella, who's glaring at him.

"It's probably not the best time to say that, Rusty. This is supposed to be a perfect moment." Stella told him before Rusty apologized.

"Sorry..."

"So Lincoln, do you have a crush on a boy, the one from our school?" Zach asked with a smug.

I chuckled as I blushed. "Y-yeah. He does come to our school and he's in the same grade as we are."

"Ooooh! What does he look like, Linc. Do tell us!" Liam said, excited to know as the others are... well except Stella since I already told her who I have a crush on. Well since there's no one in the hallway except for us, I think it'll be a good time telling them.

"Well... he's one of the most kind and kind-hearted people in the world. He's very handsome too." I said, blushing pink as I couldn't help but smile for the first time today.

"Wowie, he sure sounds like the perfect guy for you." Liam smiled.

"Yeah, but there's just one problem." I said as a smile faded from my lips.

"Oh come on, Lincoln. There's always a chance it could be solved." Zach said.

"But that's not how it's going to work." I shook my head. "This boy I like... he's straight."

They then frowned. "Ooh... so you're saying you have a crush on Artie, right?" Liam asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Is it Boy Jordan?" Zach questioned.

"No." I answered again.

"Well it can't be me because I'm not g-" Rusty said before he was cut off when he noticed the others glaring at him in a way of telling him to be quiet. "'Sorry, sorry. Who do you have a crush on, Lincoln?"

"The boy who I've fallen for... is Clyde." I said. The boys' eyes went wide at my admission.

"You like Clyde?" They spoke in union.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How long have you fell for him, Lincoln?" Liam questioned.

"Since last year, I found him fascinating, and he was always very friendly to everyone, especially me." I answered them, my cheeks blushing even redder.

"What makes you think he's straight Lincoln? You know he has two dads, right? I'm sure he'll be interested in you." Liam said.

"How can you be sure." I inquired them with doubt. "You know he used to go out with Penelope and Haiku, right?"

"Well to be honest Lincoln, we can't make any promises. But you'll never know unless you try." Stella said in a matter of fact.

"Yeah, we all know Clyde has interest in anyone for who they are on the inside. And I think the fact that you're the most awesome person in the world is a bonus." Zach smiled. I looked at Stella and she nodded with an encouraging smile. I smile back at her.

"Well if that's what you think, then I'll do it. I was actually gonna ask him out today before I got bullied but he isn't here. I was wondering if he's out sick or something." I said.

"Now that you've mentioned it Lincoln, I haven't seen Clyde all day either. I just hope he's doing okay." Stella replied, rubbing the back of her head with a concerned look for my best friend/crush.

"Thank you for accepting me, you guys are the best. But unfortunately not everyone in this school are okay with my sexuality. I just got harassed by the other kids and someone who did this could still be out there coming after me. To make matters worse, a few of my sisters have problems with same-sex couples. I'm not sure what the others and my parents think but I still don't want them to know that I'm gay and I'm worried that someone might expose my secret to them. I don't wanna be judged again..." I said to them with worry. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry Lincoln, we're gonna find out who did all of this, and if we do we're gonna teach him a lesson." Stella said.

"Yeah, no one messes with our friend and gets away with it!" Rusty added, pounding his fists with a determined expression.

"That's right, that bastard is gonna learn to mind his own business!" Liam nods in agreement.

"But I think we're gonna have to wait guys." Zach said.

"Why?" We all ask him. That was when the bell start ringing, meaning that we have to get back to class as an answer to us. I just hope we'll catch this guy soon or else he'll keep on destroying my life. I already had the worst day today and enough should be enough.

As soon as I was following my friends to class, I looked up at the hanging mirror to notice a reflection of someone wearing a green hoodie from the park two days ago.

"Huh?" I gasped and quickly turned around, but the kid was already gone. "Okay... that was weird."

I could've sworn I saw someone... or could it be my imagination?

* * *

_**A/N* I was playing my favorite song while writing this chapter, it should be more fun that way readers. Maybe you should try it.**_

_**Okay, chapter 5 is now a success, if you guys have any opinions or any ideas for the future chapters just let me know. How will Lincoln's family react when they find out he's gay? Will Clyde come back to school so Lincoln will tell him? Will Luna feel comfortable of telling her family? Who is the person who exposed Lincoln's secret? Please leave a review telling me what is your favorite chapter so far.**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


	6. Going to the hospital

_**A/N* Hey guys, Happy 4th of July! It's about time for me to upload another chapter of my first story. I would like to apologize for keeping y'all waiting. 5 chapters have now been written down, and now it's time for the 6th. So previously on the last chapter, Lincoln was having a miserable day in school because of the kids finding out that he's gay. Stella had told him that some kid had record and posted their conversation on Instagram, causing Lincoln to become a target of homophobic bullying. **_

_**With the truth revealed to the school, Lincoln had no choice but to come out to male friends; Liam, Rusty, and Zach, and luckily they gladly accepted him for who he is and gave him comfort. **__**The friends decided to team up and find out who was responsible for exposing Lincoln's secret. But who could it be? And why didn't Clyde come to school? And what will Lincoln's sisters think of him when they find out? **_

_**Okay enough with those questions, the story continues now! **__**Warning: This chapter will involve homophobic slurs.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Going to the hospital.

...

**_(*Lincoln's P.O.V*)_**

A couple of hours later school had just ended. Me and my friends both left out the front of the school as they waved at me.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Stella as she got in her mom's car.

"Cya Lincoln, and good luck." Stella responded, and then they drove off.

By now Lynn was jogging up to me, holding a basketball on her hand. "Phew, just broken the record of catching up to you in 20 seconds instead of 21." She said, making all this a game for her to break a record.

I rolled my eyes before I greeted her, "Hey Lynn, how was your day going?" I asked her.

"Oh it was awesome. And I gotta say bro, that was some tough practice there, but I was able to finally nail them suckers." She said with a proud smile.

"Really, well I'm glad that you did it." I said.

"I know, and only one more month left until the start of the ultimate soccer game of this season!" Lynn replied. "By the way, have you heard about some kid who is... I don't know; gay?"

My eyes went wide with fear. _She knows..._

"W-what do you mean, Lynn?" I asked her, trying to act normal like nothing has happened.

"Well, I heard some kids making fun of some kid with white hair just because he's a homo. Heh, I bet that poor sucker is having the worse time."

"Oh-uhh... white hair you say?!" I stuttered, feeling sweaty as my heart was pounding with fear. The way she spoke didn't sound remorseful, and I was worried that she'll figured out it was me.

"Well whoever that kid is, I hope it better not be you, Lincoln... _is it?_" Her face reaches closer to mine as she squinted her eyes suspiciously.

I chuckled nervously. "Uh... n-no, Lynn uh~" I replied, trying to come up with the best lie. Of course there are a few white haired kids in here. "I'm pretty sure it's another kid with white hair... not me. I-I'm not gay, Lynn... you know me. I've been having going out with girls, remember?"

She looks at me for a minute as I was praying to myself that she'll believe me. Lynn then inches her face away with a smile and nodded. "Okay, good. You're right bro, there are a few white haired kids in this school. I'm so glad it wasn't one of my teammates, because if it is I'll be kicking her right out of the team."

_Her?_ I thought. I assume that she didn't know gender of the one who's being bullied... which is her own brother who lied to her.

I knew my relief isn't gonna last longer because I'm worried that when we return to school tomorrow she'll figure out it was me. I can imagine the angry look on her face and that she'll tell my family, and I'll be kicked out of my house for good.

But now... now there's an asshole who caused me to have a bad day out there somewhere. He thinks it's _real_ mature to ruin my life, huh? Well I hope me and my friends will catch that monster soon... whoever it is I wanna make that kid pay!

"Where are the others, they should usually be here by now." Lynn replied. Our family van haven't arrived yet.

"I think we should wait for a moment." I told her.

A little while later my Lori and the others got here. "Sorry I was late, guys. I had to fill up this van with gas." She told us.

"_Aaaand_, we also got hungry and wanted to get some snacks." Lola added, munching on her Grab-and-Go bag of potato chips.

"We also saved you dudes some." Luna said, showing us two more snack bags.

"Sweet, toss me some Luna." Lynn said, holding up her hand. Luna throws the bag and Lynn catches it.

"Touchdown!" She shouted.

"Lincoln, you want some too?" Leni asked me.

"Um, no thanks..." I said to her. I wasn't feeling hungry right now because of the fear I'm having. My sisters noticed a distressing look on my face.

"Lincoln, is there something wrong?" Lana asked.

I quickly fixed my face when I said; "No, nothing's wrong".

"Well, the look you literally had on your face a second ago said otherwise. Now tell us what's up?" Lori said. The other sisters all looked at me. I gulped in fear, trying to come up with the best way to lie. I know my sisters for a long time, and they were always like that whenever I'm facing trouble. I was always force to tell them something, but THIS one I can't let them know! Why can't they just stay out of my personal business?

"Urm... I-I actually I got a detention at school today."

"For what?" Lola asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For... uh, for skipping out on my history test today. Yeah..." I said.

"So you got detention just for skipping out on your test, huh?" Lori said, getting suspicious.

"Y-yes Lori," I nodded.

Before Lori can ask again, Luan cuts her off. "Um, sorry to interrupt Lori, but can we please move now. I promise the parents that I have to attend their kid's birthday party which starts another hour." She said, pointing at her watch.

Lori sighed, rolling her eyes. I can tell she still wants to get more out of me. "Whatever, just get in you two." She said to me and Lynn.

We got inside the van before we drove off.

* * *

**_(*Stella's P.O.V.*)_**

It's been two days, and still Clyde hasn't come to school today. I wonder why.

All a while we were protecting Lincoln from the bullies and would stand up for him... still the bullying wouldn't stop. We would tell the teachers about this in hopes that they would help, but unfortunately none would prevail to do so. Some of them would kindly say that it'll all the over soon, others say that we're saying all of this just to get attention, and one of them rudely would say that Lincoln had probably deserved the treatment.

THAT was something we did not appreciate with what she had told us. What happened to the 'No Bullying' policy?! Teachers are supposed to help students when they need them... but all we get from them is a scolding, which was actually no help at all.

_Maybe it's because they're having a miserable life?_ I thought to myself with a sigh. I was now sitting on the desk in my room waiting for one of my female friends Paige to come here so we can do our science project together that's due next week. Girl Jordan was originally gonna be paired up with me, but she was sick with a fever and had to stay home, so the teacher decided to have me paired up with Paige instead.

We were working on making lava lamps, in case you want to know. I have half the objects I need, Paige is bringing the other ones. I was wondering why Paige would want to break up with Lincoln, I am aware of their relationship fading fast... still I don't know the reason. They didn't tell anybody what went wrong, but I decided that it should be none of my business. Besides, I knew that Lincoln being gay was the reason why he didn't seem interested in her.

"Could that be the reason why they want to break up?" I absentmindedly said to myself. I then shook my head, deciding to focus back on Clyde. Did I forgot to mention that he didn't even call or text us? Yeah, Clyde has been ignoring all of that when we wanted to know if he's doing alright or when he'll be coming back to school. It's not like him to not answer us.

Before I could do anything else, my mom called from downstairs. "Stella honey, your friend Paige is here!"

"Okay mom, I'm coming." I walked out of my room and invited my female friend, who's carrying three other objects for our project, inside the house.

"Thanks for letting me in, Stella."

"You're welcome. Do you have half the objects we need for our lava lamp project?"

"Yep. I have vegetable oil, water, and food coloring."

We soon went upstairs and entered my room to get started on our project. I placed the flask on the table before Paige starts to fill the flask most of the way with vegetable oil.

The next thing I did was fill the rest of the flask with water. The water had sink to the bottom under the oil and look like little, clear blobs.

As we were working on the next step I then asked her, "Do you know why Clyde did not show up to school today?"

"No why?" Paige asked.

"Well, he hasn't shown up at school today." I answered.

"Well, he might be sick or something." Paige simply replied.

"Are you sure." I asked her.

"Positive. Why are you concerned for him?"

"Well... I rather not say," I didn't want to tell her the reason why I wanted to know about Clyde... unless if she knew the truth that has spread around our school.

"Say that reminds me, speaking of Clyde, did you heard the rumors that Lincoln has a crush on him?"

... And there it is.

"Yes..." I nodded in defeat. I know there's no hiding it now. "Why? Are you disgusted by it?" I frowned at her.

"What... Oh no, no, no. I was just concerned, that's all." She quickly stated, shaking her head.

"Yes, Lincoln does like Clyde. He's been hiding it for a long time because he didn't want anybody to find out about him, not even Clyde because he's afraid that Clyde will reject him. But I doubt that Clyde would never reject him." I explained.

"So... how did everyone in school know that Lincoln likes Clyde?" Paige asked.

"Some punk recorded me and Lincoln talking about his feelings for Clyde at the park on Saturday and posted it on _Instagram_." I mumbled, feeling angry at some asshole who exposed Lincoln's secrets.

"Oh, no... that's horrible!" Paige gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Who would do this to Lincoln?"

I shrugged. "We don't know who did it but we're gonna find out! Whoever this person is must be after Lincoln and Clyde... I'm very worried for both of them. Lincoln was having a bad day in school. He's very worried about his family finding out about his sexuality."

"Poor Lincoln... I feel bad for him now." Paige said blankly like it's the easiest thing to say. I'd just ignored it.

"I know, that's why we need to find someone who recorded us." I said. "Say, do you still have Clyde's phone number?"

She grabbed her phone off the bed next to her and asked, "Yeah, why?"

"Try calling him. I just need to make sure if he's okay since he didn't show up today." I said, worried about the same person who exposed Lincoln might have done something with Clyde. I know I'm being over dramatic... but I just wanted to make sure.

"Okay, I'm going to try calling him." Paige dialed his number.

I just nodded, in the meantime I texted Lincoln to see if Clyde ever responded.

"He didn't answer." Paige told me.

I checked my phone again, "Lincoln says that Clyde still has not responded back to his text."

A few questions came buzzing to my head all of the sudden.

_Is Clyde sick? _

_Or did he get injured?_

"Alright P, I'm going to get to the bottom of this,"

"Where are you going?"

"To Clyde's house to see if he is okay." I told Paige.

"But we need to do our project—"

"The project can wait!" I said to her before I left and went outside.

About an hour later, I finally arrived at Clyde's house. Before I could even knock, the door swung open, and in the doorway stood Clyde's dads. They looked worried, I wonder why.

They were startled when they saw me. I guess they didn't noticed.

I decided to ask them. "Excuse me Mr. and Mr. McBride, I was wondering where Clyde is at? Is everything okay?" I inquired polity as possible.

"No dear, everything _isn't_ okay! My baby boy is... is..." Howard then started to cry before Harold comforted him.

I was starting to get worried, I can tell that this had something to do with Clyde. I was afraid to ask them why, but I did anyways. "W-what happened to Clyde?"

"He has been at the hospital for a couple of days now. In fact we're heading there now." Harold explained.

"Oh no. What happened?" I gasped.

"He passed out from a spiral attack and hit his head hard, now he is in a comma."

_A spiral attack? I didn't know Clyde had anxiety... _

"May I please come with you?"

"Yes, of course you can come with me to see him."

While we drove to the hospital I texted my mom, telling her what I was doing and I decided to call Lincoln and explain what's happening. He respond back to me that he wants to come with us. And I asked Clyde's dads if we can pick him up and they agreed.

_Clyde please be okay, Lincoln would be crushed if you don't recover..._

* * *

**_(*Lincoln's P.O.V.*)_**

Stella just called me a minute ago... it was about Clyde. She told me that Clyde was at the hospital. When she asked me if I wanted to come, I told her yes and now she and Clyde's dads are on their way to pick me up.

A chill went up my spine when I got worried. Why is my best friend of 12 years of my life at the hospital? Wait, could this be the reason why Clyde didn't show up at school today?

I quickly grabbed my jacket, went downstairs, and told my parents that I'm gonna be picked up by Clyde's dads to go over to the hospital to check in on Clyde.

"Wait? Clyde is at the hospital?" Lana asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Lana." I nodded.

"What did he got himself into now?" Lori sighed.

"I don't know, but I-I think this could be why I didn't see him at school today." I said to my mom. "Please, Clyde is my friend. I need to see him." I really wanted to see my best friend who I have a crush on so badly. I really wanted to know if he'll be alright. If he isn't... I just don't know what I'll do.

"Do you want us to come with you, Linky?" Leni asked me.

"Well alright, but be back before dinner, okay?" She asked me.

"Okay mom. I'll see you guys later." I then quickly exited the house, not bothering to look back.

As I walked to the hospital, my heart beat was speeding up as I can feel my arms trembling a bit._ This... this is all my fault._ I said to myself. _Now everybody knows I'm gay, and the kids at school know I like Clyde. If I don't tell Clyde I like him myself someone else will. Well... that is if he wakes up._

"I'm glad that you decided to come with us, Lincoln" Stella said to me.

I responded, "Why wouldn't I come?"

"Lincoln come on, don't be like that-" I cut her off.

"Why not? What if it'll be possible that Clyde, the love of my life, might be gone forever." I snapped at her.

"He will probably wake up sometime within this week," She stated.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"I... I don't," She said defeated.

"Let's go." Harold said. As we followed him and Howard down the hallways I was silent until we got into his room. My legs started trembling as I saw Clyde laying there, since this might be the last time I will ever see him.

_Oh no... poor Clyde. He doesn't even know how much I love him, and he will probably never know. If only I didn't kept on ignoring him this wouldn't have happen in the first place._ I thought to myself with sadness and guilt. Can this day get any worse? All he wanted was to help me, but I just behaved like a bad friend towards him.

Before the nurse left Howard tearfully asked, "H-how likely is it... t-that he will rec-cover?" He stuttered in a broken voice.

The nurse checked a clipboard of papers and said, "Well, from the severity of his head injury, I would say he should be awake before this Saturday."

I calmed down greatly after hearing that. Me and Stella watched respectfully as Clyde's dads approached his bed. Howard started to cry. "Oh Clyde honey..., we're so sorry. Why didn't you tell us what you were going through? If only you would tell us what's going on-".

He was abruptly interrupted by sirens from firetrucks and ambulances that sped on by. The sound grew quieter and quieter, but it did not go silent. I tried looking out the window to see where they were at but, the window was on the wrong side of the room.

Clyde's dads sat down and Stella walked up next and said, "Clyde, please don't leave us. I'm not sure if you know this but we need you here with us".

I found this a lot more upsetting because I couldn't agree more. Stella gave me a look like she was telling me to say something, but I just shook my head no.

"Alright, we're going back home. It's getting late. Please don't worry about Clyde, he'll be fine... I think," Harold said.

"You think...?!" Howard snapped at him before crying. I was about to burst out into tears. _How am I not suppose to worry? It's my fault I caused this... Clyde's worry for me must've overwhelmed him because I refuse to talk to him when he's concerned of me._

"Come on Lincoln, let's get outta here."

"Can I stay a little longer in case he wakes up?"

"Sure." Stella said back to me, then leaving quickly to catch up with Clyde's dads so they can take her back home.

It was just me and Clyde left in the room. I walked over to him and examined his body closely. His head was definitely bruised, but he still looked adorable and perfect like an angel. I put his hand on top of mine, and the tears started falling down. I whisper to him "Clyde, buddy, please wake up. I need you." I swear he twitched his nose, but that was just my cruel mind playing tricks on me in my time of despair.

_When Clyde wakes up I will tell him that I love him. And like Stella said; I'll never know unless I try!_ I thought to myself, I am finally ready. I now know who I am.

I am Lincoln Loud! I am no longer ashamed to be gay, since this is who I really am and it makes me happy. I hid in fear for too long. If I could go back in time I would change it, that way I would not be in this mess with Clyde being in a comma. I can live my life how I want, the Lincoln way. Things will only get better from here on out.

Suddenly it was time for me to go back home.

I hesitated before leaving the hospital thinking to myself,_ What if Clyde wakes up after I leave?_

But soon, I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and turned on the screen, noticing a text message I just received from Lori. My eyes went wide and my heart dropped once I read the text.

Lori:_ "Lincoln, you need to come home right now! Something terrible has happened to Mom and Dad!" :'(_

* * *

_**A/N* Oh, dear... what do you guys think is happening with the Loud parents? I hope you guys are enjoying this... it's hard typing a large chapter on my Apple iPhone. I'm at North Carolina right now with my family for Independence Day, but we won't be seeing any fireworks because of COVID-19. I was a bit disappointed, but at least I'm able to see my family again. Of course we do have to go back home tomorrow. **_

_**Hang tight my lovelies! Chapter 7 will be coming soon. I apologize to those who think this chapter is so crappy. Please forgive me. In the meantime my fans and readers, if you see any mistakes I've made such as grammar errors and stuff, then please point them out and I'll be right there to fix them in a jiffy.**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


End file.
